


Plastic and Fabric can only wear so thin

by IceLeaf29



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Hamm is a little shit, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I made jessie and slinky kinda evil, I sort of kill someone in like the first chapter so woody goes to sunnyside to fix things, Jessie's hypnotised and evil, Multi, Oops?, Slinky's become lotso's attack dog through training, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, also toy story 4 was completely disregarded in this fic, and it's not a good thing, be proud of me, hamm and rex are my new otp, i think, instead of the antique store, just you watch, no one dies, so i made them tags, stretch and sparks and chunk and twitch don't have character tags, take a guess at who, there's a reason for this I swear, this is all going to go to hell evetually, this is an au where bo was sold and ended up at sunnyside, toy story 3 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLeaf29/pseuds/IceLeaf29
Summary: It's been three years since Woody left the rest of the gang behind at Sunnyside. He thought they'd be fine. Lotso could be trusted, and they all wanted to stay, right?Well, when the partly shattered form of his old flame Bo Peep appear, going on about how Sunnyside was killing them all slowly, Woody can't help but feel like he has to return to Sunnyside and help all of his old friends.The problem is that they've all changed, some of them not for the better.He finds himself trapped inside of a basket in the caterpillar room overnight, as he discovers what's really been happening in the walls of the friendly looking daycare.(Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334678)





	1. 1 | Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do To Ride The River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334678) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



It was just supposed to be a normal day, with Bonnie returning home from her first day of grade two, Woody reflected. Of course, he should have expected that it wouldn’t be normal. Ever since he’d settled down at Bonnie’s house, giving up on Andy, no day was normal.

Of course, Woody always consistently wondered as to how his friends were going. He’s left them in the middle of an argument, and of course Woody felt bad for that. You shouldn’t have us to leave your friends and then not talk to them again for ages. How long had it been, Woody wondered. Two, three years? He wasn’t no sure. All he knew was that it hadn’t been a long time. Bonnie had started kindergarten quite recently, and always bought a toy with her to school. Some days it was Woody, sometimes it was Trixie or Dolly, they never knew until the day started. Trixie was the one to have gone that day, and Woody knew that Bonnie was due to return home soon.

Woody wondered as to what they would play as this afternoon. Maybe they would be exploring the depths of space. Maybe they would be fighting off the evil witch, played by Dolly. Woody wasn’t sure.

“Everyone to your places! Bonnie’s home.” Woody heard Dolly call from her place by the window. He nodded at her, climbing to his spot on the chair Bonnie had let him in before he fell limp. Then Bonnie came in, placing a box on the table in front of Woody. He took note as to how delicately she placed the box down, but he didn’t need think muck of it. Bonnie then threw Trixie onto the bed, the dinosaur landing near where Buttercup was.

“I’ll be back soon! I have to go do homework.” Bonnie called out, retreating from the room. Then the toys all sprung to life.

The cowboy’s first action was to check the box, peeking in. That’s when he saw the fimiliar figure, crouched by her three headed sheep. “Bo..?” He whispered her name. He recognised the porcelain figure after all. It had been ages since he’d seen her! 

“No, please leave me alone.” Bo Peep muttered in response, her voice slightly panicked. “I’ve given all I can!” She curled up by the sheep tighter, and it was only then that Woody could see that Bo was broken. There were multiple chips along her arms, and Woody noted that they looked intentional. One of her hands had broken around, the piece of porcelain sitting on the base of the box with an ear off of one of the sheep heads.

Woody was reasonably horrified to see what had happened to his old Flame. He'd loved her, once, all those years ago. How many years had it been, he wondered. 5? 10? Woody didn't know. 

"Bo, it;s me. Woody! You're safe." He decided to try and calm her down, after her panicked tone. Something was wrong, he knew it. Bo Peep never panicked. _Never._

The figure did turn her head, wincing slightly when she saw Woody's concerned expression. "Please don't hurt me!" She mumbled, still panicking. "Jessie said she wouldn't hurt me but then she did hurt me and I can't trust anyone now-" Bo cut herself off with a choked sob, upset. 

Woody let himself drop into the cardboard box, edging closer to is friend. "Jessie hurt you?" He asked cautiously. By now, he'd figured that Bo had ended up at Sunnyside, where he'd left his old friends, hence the mention of Jessie. But Jessie hurting Bo Peep? That confused him. 

Bo ended up nodding slightly, staring at the ground. She'd shifted into a sitting position, the sheep curled up by her side. She refused to meet Woody's eyes, which scared him. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Jessie told me she loved me when she joined him, and told me she'd never hurt me but then she trapped be in one of those cages and took Billy, Goat and Gruff away from me and hurt them and then she hurt me when she came back, and she had a harsh look on her face and-" Bo once again cut of her sentence in a sob. 

Woody went cold. 

Whoever 'he' was, he clearly wasn't someone good. Had someone taken over Sunnyside since Lotso was in charge?

The thought honestly terrified Woody. 

"Sunnyside's not a good place anymore. One of the toys, an old clown toy named Chuckles was telling me on my first night there, about how he and Lotso used to be friends but then they got abandoned and they ended up at Sunnyside and Lotso took over the place." Bo's voice was clearer now, though just as shakey as it had been moments before when she'd spoken about Jessie. 

Woody knew it wouldn't be a good choice, going back to Sunnyside. 

He knew that he probably wouldn't like what he would find. 

But he had to try. For Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky... 

For everyone. 

So woody gently gave Bo a hug, and called over Dolly. When the rag roll entered the box, Woody introduced them to eachother. 

"Dolly, this is Bo Peep. She and I were close when we were at Andy's house. Bo, this is Dolly. She's the leader here at Bonnie's house, and she's gonna take care of you. I have business to sort out at Sunnyside." Dolly gently took Bo Peep's hand into hers, meeting Woody's eyes. He could see that she really didn't want him to go, but she knew she couldn't stop him. Dolly could never stop the stubborn cowboy when he had an idea. 

Woody carefully hopped out of the box, gently dropping down onto the plastic table. He brushed off his outfit, and started towards Bonnie's backpack. He was a toy on a mission, and he wasn't going to stop until he saved his friends.


	2. 2 | Scuffed Plastic

A sharp clang.  


Then another.  


The sounds echoed through the Caterpillar Room as Rex cowered, his body pressed up against Hamm’s round figure. He could feel the scuffs and scratches on Hamm’s porcelain like skin against his own scratched green plastic, and that gave Rex the slightest bit of comfort.  
Focusing back on the clangs that were echoing through the room, Rex recognised them as one of Lotso’s cronies. He didn’t know exactly who it was, but he did know that it wasn’t Lotso himself or Slinky.  


Slinky...  


Thought of Rex’s old friend made the dinosaur toy feel sad. Betrayed.  


See, the dog had gone off with Jessie upon his insistence to try and talk to Lotso the first night they were there. Buzz had wanted to go, but ultimately didn’t because Jessie and Slinky opted to go instead. Rex wasn’t too sure on what had happened while they were gone, but it was a whole year after that before they’d seen Jessie. Another half year before they’d seen Slinky again, and the dog had changed.  


He still spoke with his usual accent and could understand what Rex and the others said, but Slinky opted to listen to Lotso more. He protected Lotso, even going as far as attacking Mr Potato Head under Lotso’s command when the toy had spoken out against said plush bear.  


Hamm thought of it as if Lotso has trained Slinky to be an attack dog. Similar to Andy’s games, except Slinky was more vicious than Andy had ever portrayed him to be.

And Rex hated it. 

Jessie has come down different too. It was hard to notice it, but when she was always positive and stubborn and determined before she’d gone off to try and get them out of there that first night, she was now more subdued. Whenever Rex has looked at her upon her return, she seemed down. Of course, she was still in perfect condition. Either hadn’t been played with at all or had been taken to the Butterfly Room, as Rex later learned Slinky resided in. 

The first, and only night that Jessie had been back with them, she’d frantically told the toys when Twitch wasn’t looking that she was going to try and help them and try to get them out of there, but to do that she needed to stay in the Butterfly Room and act as if she were Lotso’s “minion”. Then Stretch, the purple octopus, had come out of nowhere and snatched Jessie up, leaving the group with the cowgirl after muttering something about how Lotso needs to work with this one because she’s too feisty right now and still wants to work with the pathetic toddler toys. 

When they’d next seen Jessie, she had a cold calculating look on her face. The cowgirl doll still looked joyful, but she wasn’t. Her hair was out of it’s braid too, with the yarn having been cut slightly so it sat just below the shoulders. She’d barely flinched when Bullseye had run up to her, whimpering and trying to get her back to loving him. Rex remembered he’d felt so sad for Bullseye, and he still kinda missed the horse. Rex just hoped that Bullseye was happy in the Butterfly Room. 

Rex supposed that was one good thing about Jessie and Slinky working for Lotso. Whatever had been done to Jessie hadn’t taken away her soft spot for Bullseye, and Lotso had let her move him to the Butterfly Room when she’d asked. He said that Bullseye had payed his dues with the toddlers, and deserved to be treated a bit better. That had made Jessie smile slightly. Ever so gently. 

Then Jessie has left the room with Bullseye, leading the horse to the Butterfly Room. Lotso had then looked after Jessie, before saying “That cowgirl’s sure been a challenge, but I’m sure that she’ll make me proud.” Ken and Stretch and Twitch had then offered their agreements, before leaving the room with a few parting words from Lotso; “Watch your back. The only reason some ignorant you are still here is because Jessie and Slinky don’t want you gone yet.” 

Buzz had almost attacked Lotso in his rage, his hands balling up into fists. “When I get my hands on Lotso, I’m going to tear him limb by limb!” Buzz had growled, which scared Rex. He’d insisted that Buzz not go after Lotso, because Rex didn’t want to lose Buzz. 

That was almost two years ago, but Rex could remember it like the night that it had happened. 

Another sharp clang ran around the room, breaking Rex from his thoughts. Then another. 

Whoever was in there was still looking for someone. Rex had found that Lotso generally sent scouts into the Caterpillar Room during the day, before who’d sit up our if reach of the toddlers and make sure that the toys were doing their job. Making sure they hadn’t left.

He’d then send out one or two of his minions a night, who’d find and bring in whoever they were tasked to look for. That poor toy would then Bebe interrogated. Sometimes they were moved up the Butterfly Room, like the Potato Heads were. Sometimes they were broken beyond repair and thrown out. A lot of the time, nothing really happened to the toys though. 

Rex wished he could leave though. Wished he could escape this hell. 

“Get back here!” He could hear a familiar voice ring out, furiously. Rex cowered by Hamm, hoping that his old friend hadn’t spoken to him. 

Rex flinched again to hear a yelp; probably one of the plush dogs that has arrived about a week ago. 

Apparently it was Jessie and Stretch’s turn tonight, as Rex could hear the dog’s barking suddenly stop, Stretch’s voice saying “That should shut it up.” The pair then laughed, before seemingly starting to leave. 

Continuing to cower, Rex glanced over at Hamm. Through one of the windows, he could see the terror on the pig’s face, and he figured it matched his own expression. 

Rex then sighed, before sinking down to the floor. Hamm moved further up, pressing closer to Rex. “We’ll get out of this alive.” Rex heard Hamm murmur. “We have to.” 

Getting into Sunnyside was pretty easy the day after Bo arrived in Bonnie’s room. All Woody had to do was sneak into Bonnie’s mother’s hand bag, and then climb out of it once they were there. 

Dropping down and hiding under the desk, Woody pressed himself up against the wall, before starting Togo down one of the halls. It must have been recess or something, since none of the kids were out. 

The door to the Caterpillar Room was cracked open, so Woody gently pressed the door open. Peering in, it looked calm. Then he spotted a toy he recognised. 

“Rex?” He muttered the name, eyes wide. Running a hand over his head, he took a few more steps into the room, gently putting the door to back how it was supposed to be. 

The green dinosaur must have heard him, because a head turned his way. “Woody?” He heard Rex day his name, almost questioning. “What are you doing here?” Rex sounded weary, almost about to fold into himself. 

“I came to look for you and Hamm and Buzz, the Potato Heads and the Aliens and Bullseye, Slinky, Jessie.... everyone! We’ve gotta get out of here.” Woody explained, deflating slightly when Rex flinched at Slinky’s name and again at Jessie’s name. 

“The aliens are gone. No one’s seen thems since we got here. The Potato Heads are in the Butterfly Room with Slinky and Jessie and Bullseye. Buzz is somewhere here. Hamm’s just here, by my side.” Rex explained, though he still seemed scared to Woody’s confusion. He knew that here was rough, and according to Bo, Lotso was evil, but Woody wasn’t sure. 

“Woody?” Hearing a voice behind him, the cowboy spun around, surprised to see Buzz. The space ranger was covered in canvas paint, his own colours starting to chip off. He had his helmet on, the hard clear plastic scuffed and chipping slightly. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you go off with Andy to college?” Buzz asked. It was weird though; Buzz also seemed on edge. Rex has started trembling, and Hamm hadn’t spoken since Woody had arrived. 

“Oh no...” Hamm started to back away, his eyes wide. “Woody, you have to hide. _She’s_ coming.” He whispered. Woody’a heart dropped to his stomach. Who was she? 

Then Woody felt a tentacle wrap around his waist, lifting him up into the air. Woody peered at who had lifted him, finding the friendly purple octopus who had greeted him when he’d first arrived three years ago. She had a frown on her face, glaring at him. “You look familiar...” The octopus trailed off, finally grinning. 

“Woody Pride. Welcome back to Sunnyside.” 

Woody then felt himself get thrown into the air, before being caught and slammed down into one of the metal crates. He tried to get out, but the octopus slammed the crate into the shelving unit before he could. “Lotso will have fun with you, cowboy.” The octopus grinned, before climbing off somewhere. 

“Buzz! A little help!” Woody called for his friend, though the space ranger did nothing. 

“I’m sorry Woody, but I can’t face them again. They almost broke me last time, and promised to the next time I messed up.” 

Woody’s heart dropped to his stomach. That didn’t sound good.


End file.
